


Burning

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, FrostIron - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kinky Loki, M/M, No Lube, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki intentionally makes Tony jealous. Angry sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> "O, zadaj nowy ból, by mnie trawił  
> Jam rana, pal mnie, wypalaj, całuj..."
> 
> Endre Ady

Loki was on his back, holding his thighs to keep himself open and his feet dangled in the rhythm of Tony's hard thrusts. Every time he closed his eyes, he was slapped, his left cheek was already red and burning. It wasn't that difficult to obey that simple order but damn, he did enjoy the consequences. That was the problem with Loki- he intentionally got himself into trouble because he liked what he got for being bad.

He asked for this round of angry sex, what else would he get for insinuating that he desired Thor? Tony's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists when Loki started reminiscing about his youth and sparring with Thor, how Thor's broad chest felt against his when he was pinned down and how they bathed together, washed each other's back. Dreamy eyes and wistful tone only emphasised his affection for Thor. It was brilliant, before he could even finish his story, he was forcibly dragged to the bedroom and thrown on the bed. He undressed himself while choking on Tony's cock shoved into his throat.

'You fucking slut,' Tony growled angrily, pushing in deeper till Loki's eyes water and he couldn't breathe. 'You would let anyone fuck you.'

It wasn't exactly true, Loki needed someone who would control him, punish him when he deserved it and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. That was he reason why he never tried seducing Thor, that kindly-hearted ray of light would never beat him like Tony was doing right now, he wouldn't penetrate him without a sufficient preparation, dry, unlike Tony. 

Loki screamed when he was stretched by the thick cock that just kept going deeper and deeper until it was all the way in. Hot tears welled up in his eyes, the burning, throbbing pain in his ass, the involuntary clenching of his muscles, ah, it was perfect. It got even better when Tony leant over him, his right hand tugged at Loki's long hair, the left one squeezed his neck. Tony didn't give him any respite and started fucking into him mercilessly, fast punishing thrusts that made Loki cry out in pained pleasure. He loved it when Tony held nothing back, when all he could do was to take it. 

'Fucking whore,' Tony spat out. Loki could barely breathe, his scalp hurt from that rough hair pulling and he knew he would limp for days, hissing in pain and oh, he couldn't wait, the wonderful morning after, staring at bruises and scratches on his body, still feeling Tony inside him, oh yes. 'This is what you need, huh? A hard fuck, a cock in your ass, that's all you care about.'

Later Loki would kiss him languidly and caress him affectionately and croon loving nonsense in his ear, stroke his ego and promise he was only his. But for the time being, he wanted Tony to be ferocious with him. He knew he wasn't allowed to come, he would be left craving release, desperate for it, he would squirm on the bed, moaning in frustration and loving every minute of that sweet torment.

Tony loomed over him, glaring at him hatefully and Loki struggled to keep his eyes open and remember that intensity in Tony's gaze. He dug his nails in the soft skin on his inner thighs, more, more pain, his whole body was on fire and Tony pounded into him harder and harder, wonderfully relentless. Loki wanted to be fucked raw and scream helplessly and be desired.

'Dirty fuckslut' Tony's voice was strained, he slammed into Loki and increased the pressure on his throat. 'Now, do you remember who you belong to?'

'You,' Loki choked out weakly. 'Don't stop.'

**Author's Note:**

> I abolutely hate that sarcastic bitchy comment, 'Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long' that doesn't even disappear when you have written like a whole fic already.


End file.
